Love and Hate
by Dragon-Uprising
Summary: Spyro has loved Cynder since the day he met her, but after all these years of unconditional love is he ready? One Shot.


Spyro looked down at the ring he held in his paw, the purple dragon deep in thought as the city of Warfang moved around him. He was dead center in the middle of a plaza since it was the middle of the day everyone was out and about. He had asked Cynder to meet him here earlier this morning for a 'surprise'. He smiled a bit as he thought over what was about to happen, what he was about to do. Cynder was the perfect girl, she was pretty, funny, so shy in a cute way. Spyro closed his paw around the ring as he lifted his head to look around, the constant noise was starting to get to him. _How can anyone live like this?_ He thought.

"Yo! Spyro!" A voice called out from behind him.

Spyro turned around to see his best friend, Xanthos. Spyro gave a smile to see the dark red dragon. Many mistake him for a fire dragon upon first glance, but Xanthos was a very rare Fear dragon. "What's up?" Spyro asked as Xanthos walked up.

"Looking for Cynder, you see her anywhere?" Xanthos asked Spyro, as he stopped in front of Spyro. "Been meaning to talk to her."

Spyro gave Xanthos a fake smile. "She'll be here soon, I told her to meet me here." Spyro looked away from Xanthos, not wanting to look at him anymore. "You'll have plenty to talk about then."

Xanthos nodded. "Thanks, bud, I'll wait here with ya." He said. Spyro knew the dragon was grinning but he didn't care. He didn't want to see it.

Spyro opened his paw again to look at the ring. He had almost canceled this ring's order a week back, but he didn't. This ring was perfect, he needed this ring.

"Is that a ring?" Xanthos asked, he was looking over Spyro's shoulder to peer at what was in his paw.

"Sure is." Spyro told him without taking his eyes off the ring. "Do you think Cynder will like it?"

"You're going to ask her!?" Xanthos asked in surprise. He walked to the front of Spyro to look at him. "After all these years of you two dating, I didn't think you were going to."

Spyro let out a chuckle. _Obviously_. He thought to himself. "Didn't really know if I wanted to. I loved her, but I didn't know if she wanted it."

"Trust me when I say this. She's wanted it for a LONG time." Xanthos told Spyro, his tone was a bit off though.

Spyro felt a pang of sadness in his heart at those words. _How long?_ He asked himself with a sigh. "Better late than never."

Before Xanthos could even reply Cynder walked up to the 2 of them, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey boys." She said as she immediately took her place by Spyro's side.

Spyro smiled at her. "I have quite a surprise for you." Spyro said to Cynder, he took a few steps away and looked at her.

"Do you now?" Cynder asked, looking at Xanthos, as if looking for a hint.

"Cynder," Spyro called out loudly, he wanted everyone to hear, "every since I first met you after freeing you from Malefor all those years ago I knew I loved you." The purple dragon started out. The plaza he was in started to slow down as people started to stop and turn to watch him.

Cynder started to smile at what Spyro was saying to her.

"When you ran away from the temple I chased you, you wanted to leave but I couldn't let you go." Spyro said to her, giving her a big smile. "We were frozen next to each other for three years, and when we woke up we were thrown back into a war against Malefor. The only reason we beat him was because you gave me strength by being next to me." He then paused for a second. "When you first told me you loved me deep into the heart of the world, when I was trying to save everything, those words pushed me. I pushed on for you." He then walked close to her and open his paw to show her the ring.

Cynder gasped and covered her maw with one paw, her eyes started to water as she was obviously super happy and touched. By now the whole plaza was watching them.

"You are smart, beautiful, and the most amazing dragoness I have ever met in my life." He lifted the ring up from his paw. "And I loved you so much."

A look of confusion crossed Cynder's face.

Spyro then looked away from Cynder and dropped the ring. "Until I found out you were sleeping with Xanthos." He said bitterly.

Spyro heard Xanthos make a gasp of surprise.

Cynder's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "What? Nononono! Spyro that-"

"I gave myself completely to you Cynder, and you gave yourself to someone else." Spyro cut her off as he turned to face Xanthos. His best friend, the dragon he would've given his life for after all they had been through together. Now all he would give him is resentment.

"Spyro…" Xanthos said lowly, obviously at a loss for words. He looked distressed.

"Goodbye Cynder, I'm sure you won't miss me much." Spyro said as he started to walk away. The whole crowd watched in surprise at what had just happened.

"Spyro please!" Cynder said as she ran after him. "I love you! It was a mistake." She said as she started to sob.

Spyro didn't even bother to look back as he pushed his way through the crowd, disappearing from sight.

Cynder lied on the ground sobbing as Xanthos stood there stunned. The crowd was a huge mix of emotions ranging from shock, to rage, to sadness. No one even bothered to stop Spyro from leaving. They understood, he needed space. Hopefully when he was ready he would come back.

 **AN: Just a quick little thing I've wanted to write. Wasn't meant to be anything but a one shot to get this idea out.**


End file.
